


Cum On, Feel the Noize

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erik is actually really, really loud in bed. But for some reason - maybe the whole "must not show weakness, must stay strong/stoic/cold" thing - he desperately tries to stay as quiet as possible during sex. Charles notices and does his best to encourage him to gasp, moan, speak and/or scream in bed. I bet Charles would use cheap, dirty tricks to accomplish this. And lots of adoration and trust.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum On, Feel the Noize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.

They've fucked twice and Charles still can't tell what makes Erik tick, not quite. Oh, he has pieces of the puzzle, glimpses of his mind, and Erik is relentless (ferocious) in all things, his pursuit of Shaw, his determination to stay free, his drive in bed... Charles would never change him, but he would bring Erik peace if he could.

It isn't until the third time, or at least the beginning of it, that Charles finally notices something.

He's on his knees before Erik, licking a soft, teasing stripe up Erik's shaft when he happens to glance up. Erik has his head thrown back, eyes closed, lips pressed tightly together. He hasn't made a sound for the past two and a half minutes.

Granted, they haven't really fucked enough that Charles has his every move memorized, but this, this silence feels overwhelming.

Charles stops. “Erik?”

He blinks, looking down at Charles. “Charles?”

“Is something wrong?”

Erik smirks at him. “With this picture? I'd say not.”

Charles brushes away the comment. “ You're so quiet.”

Erik looks away for a moment, then back at him. “I don't usually,” his lips thin. “I tend to be rather quiet during sex.” _There_ , his eyes state, _now leave me alone._

“Ah.” Charles feels rebuffed and embarrassed. It's just, Erik looked as though he was restraining himself. There's no reason for that. He assumes he must be wrong and lowers his head again.

As he takes Erik in his mouth again, a wave of wanting washes over him. _Oh god, god_. It's a moan, but unlike any Charles has ever heard. It's only inside his head, and Erik's. Charles keeps his mouth where it is, but looks up. Erik has returned to his former position, but now he's biting his lip intently as his fingers dig into the arms of the chair. Charles considers this as he hums around Erik's cock. The groans in his mind grow louder. They're making him more than a little hard himself, but oh, what would it be like to hear them from Erik's own lips.

The thought makes Charles groan around Erik's cock.

“Charles.” It's practically a shout, and Erik comes down Charles's throat with a shudder. Charles sits back on his knees, studying him.

Erik blinks, returning to himself. “Want me to take care of that?” He nods at the uncomfortable bulge in Charles's trousers.

“In a moment.” Though yes, that is what he wants. He goes back to kissing along Erik's thigh, licking in soft intricate designs. Erik settles back against the chair as he does.

_I want, oh god, Charles I want to fuck your mouth and roar._

Charles pulls off. “Why don't you then?” He realizes his error as Erik's eyes darken. Erik tucks himself away neatly, zipping up his trousers and standing swiftly. Charles is left on his knees, staring up at him.

“Erik, I'm sorry.”

Erik turns at the doorway. “No, it's my mistake, Charles. For thinking I could let you touch me without touching my mind.” He leaves. The door closing silently behind him.

 _What does that mean? Do you not want me touch your mind?_ Charles stares after him. Erik's mind is cool and distant now. Charles sighs and gets to his feet. He should leave him alone. He doesn't want to, but he does.

 

When two days pass and they've barely spoken except during training sessions, Charles can't wait any longer. He goes to Erik's bedroom and knocks. “Come.”

Charles hesitates, then pushes the door open.

Erik is seated at the desk under the window. He glances over his shoulder, then returns to the folder he has open before him.

Charles waits, but he doesn't look again. “Erik, I'd like to apologize.”

_I never expected any less from you, Charles._

Now Erik is testing him. Charles doesn't react. “I never meant...” He fumbles uncertainly, feeling absurdly awkward for the first time in a long time. “I simply don't understand. You don't want me to touch your mind. At all?” It hurts, though he can't say why.

“Not during sex.” Erik says bluntly, still not looking at him. _Not ever_ , his mind projects so loudly it makes Charles want to flinch from the force of it.

“You didn't mind me retrieving your memory,” Charles can't resist pointing out.

“That was different.”

“How?” Charles presses, but Erik refuses to answer. “Erik, it isn't my place to tell you how you should be.” Amusement ripples through Erik's mind, but Charles continues regardless. “I only wanted to make certain you were...happy.”

“Happy.” Erik's startled, and surprised, though he doesn't want to let on.

“During sex.” Charles clarifies.

At last Erik turns to face him. “Whatever makes you think I'm not?”

“You're so quiet out here...and so very loud in there.” Charles nods at Erik's forehead.

Erik's eyes narrow and he stands to look toward the window, every inch of him turning away, away from Charles.

“I don't care,” Charles says rashly. “I don't care how it is. I only want to be with you, to touch you and if you feel the same...I'll be waiting in my room tonight.” He leaves before he gives in and begs Erik to have sex then and there. That would just be foolish.

Erik leans back against the desk, watching Charles silently as he goes out the door.

Charles waits, and waits, and waits. He's given up by the time his door finally opens and Erik's standing there, just looking at him. Charles sits up, looking back at him.

“Why do you care so much?” Erik asks at last, closing the door behind him.

“Because I want you to be yourself in all things.” Charles says honestly.

“And you think I'm a noisy bastard.” Erik's tone is blunt, but there's amusement there, rippling through him, as well as faint bitterness, and regret... _oh why the devil is he so fucking complicated?_

“Yes.” Charles says at last.

Erik smiles that predatory smile that makes Charles instantly hard regardless of situation or location. “We'll see.” He reaches for his shirt.

“Is...is that a challenge?” Charles barely dares hope.

“We'll see how loud you can make me when I'm fucking you.” Erik discards his shirt and comes over to the bed. He undresses slowly, eyes on Charles all the time.

Charles lays back, watching him, remembering. The first time it was Erik fucking him, the second time Charles inside Erik. Both had been exquisite experiences. Charles enjoyed them both, but there's something about the way Erik looks when he sinks into him, that makes his skin shiver with pleasure. That, and the driving force of Erik's cock never ceases to amaze him.

He wanted it then and he wants it now.

Erik climbs in beside him, lithe limbs and ready muscle. He parts Charles's legs easily, sliding between his thighs. He reaches for the lube, as he nudged at Charles' s hole with his cock. “Ready?”

“Do it.”

Charles wants to close his eyes, but he also wants to watch Erik, so he does. The intense look as Erik pushes inside him, inch by inch, until he's buried inside Charles. Only then does Erik look down at him, and finally, at long last, start to move.

Charles just lies back and projects. He lets the pleasure he's feeling wrap around them until the room is seeped in intense, delightful bliss.

Erik pulls back, panting, glaring down at him. “That's not fair.”

“What?” Charles looks at him innocently.

"You know what."

“I can't help it if I'm enjoying myself. Really, Erik, only you can be blamed for that.” Charles grins.

Erik pushes his legs further apart. “We'll see,” he says again, this time a tad ominously. When he sinks his teeth into Charles's thigh, the mix of pain and pleasure washes over him and Charles cries out. Erik's lips brush over the tender spot and Charles trembles, even as Erik's cock pushes further inside him. It feels so good, so he lets Erik know it. Charles wraps his legs around Erik's hips, pulling him closer, deeper.

“Charles.” Erik's voice is a rasp.

“Fuck me, just fuck me.”

Erik groans then, a hoarse raw sound that makes Charles want to make him give in more than anything. He leans up to kiss at Erik's nipples, before grazing over one with his teeth. Erik groans again, his fingers twist in Charles's hair. His voice is a low stream of murmurs, guttural, wanting, starving for this, for Charles. Charles's fingers travel down Erik's ass, pulling at his cheeks. Erik moans louder and louder until probably every single student in the mansion can hear him and Charles doesn't care. Erik's voice is beautiful. He's completely surrounded to the moment and Charles still wants more.

“More.” He whispers. “Oh, fuck me, Erik, please, please.”

Half a thought ( _that's what I am doing, you little tease_ ) and then a stream of _yes, oh yes, like that, Charles, Charles, Charles_ , as his voice rises and falls as Charles's finger tease at his entrance. Charles himself is leaking and desperate across his belly. He needs to come.

“Fuck, please.”

“Not just yet.” Erik murmurs, leaning down to taste him. He loosens Charles's legs from their grip around his waist, so that he can life them higher, slinging them over his shoulders. Charles moans when Erik thrusts back inside him, scattering any plans, any intentions he had to the winds. All he wants is this, their bodies melded together (and their minds). He wants to touch Erik's mind right now more than anything, but he holds back. Not during sex. It makes him whimper and Erik pauses, mid-thrust, chest heaving with exertion.

“Charles?”

“I'm fine, keep...keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“If you stop now, I will never forgive you,” Charles manages.

Erik half smiles. “Is it this then?” His hand curls around Charles's cock. “Is this what you want?” He gives it a slight tug, making Charles whimper again.

“Yes,” He does want this, but he also wants... “I want to touch you.”

Erik stills, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. “Are you sure that's what you want?”

The question is so soft; Charles might have dreamed it.

“Yes,” He whispers.

 _Then, touch me, Charles._ And Charles gasps with the heat of Erik's mind and Erik's body, and the pure devouring lust of the man fucking him, and the sounds he's making. They make Charles blush and squirms, but he wants to hear them. So that when Erik bends down to whisper, “You like it when I use my mouth?” all Charles can do is nod vigorously. So Erik does. He takes those luscious, desperately beautiful sounds from Charles's mind and covers his body in them. Laying Charles flat on his back, Erik murmurs his way up from his navel to his chest where he laves at Charles's nipples, moaning appreciatively as he takes one in his mouth.

“Charles, Charles, Charles.”

“Erik,” Charles whispers brokenly, reaching up for him, and Erik kisses him gasping as Charles reaches for his cock, fitting it inside him once more.

Charles's name is a broken, guttural sound on Erik's tongue.

The sound of Erik's mind, the cries falling helplessly from his lips, the hum of every single metal object in the room...it's dizzying, a symphony of fucking that forces Charles over the edge with the intensity of it all. He comes violently, feeling the ripple of time shift and smooth around him. Erik pushes deeper as Charles clenches around his cock and then they're gasping and panting together on the bed, in a sweaty spent heap. There is no sound but the tick of the clock and the short, harsh breaths Erik is taking.

Charles reaches for his hand, kissing it softly.

“There,” Erik says at last.

Charles kisses his side. “Was that so hard?”

“Don't push your luck.” Erik says, brushing the hair back from his brow. He presses his lips against Charles's temple.

_Charles?_

_Yes, Erik?_

_I am as happy as I could be._

_I'm glad, my friend._


End file.
